By the Water Fountain
by BrokenCliche
Summary: First Day of school. Brings old friends and new enemies for Haley. Baley Friendship.


**A/N - **Ok, so I actually wrote something other than The Right Kinda Wrong. If you wanna check that out, feel free! Baley Friendship. Hope you enjoy. Review please!

* * *

**By the Water Fountain.**

The flood of students currently invading Tree Hill High, was not any different from this day any other year, past or to come. It was a time where girls showed off their later fashion - no matter how stylish or tragic. Where new gossip circulated anew, the moment something rumour worthy happened. Jocks anticipated the new basketball season with eager anticipation. Stress, worry and anxiety were nothing but faded memories of the year before. Yes, the first day of a new school year was a spectacular annual event.

The owner of the green bug that pulled into their usual parking space, was no different to these traditions - she was the one that started the trends and usually half the rumours as well – after all she was considered to be the 'Queen B' of Tree Hill High, it was expected. Not that she was beyond happy to be back here, starting these trends and rumours, the end of summer was never a fun time for her. Freedom was lost and then there was the dreaded thing she hated most – homework. Thank God, she had her own personal tutor to get her through it.

"God Hales, couldn't they like at least start this insanely wicked academy at a reasonable time, instead of this ungodly hour?" Brooke moaned, her head falling forward onto her hands, resting on her steering-wheel. _I'm beyond tired, I'm testy and irritated as hell, watch out people of the world – hurricane Brooke's about, _she mused dryly to herself. _Last nights 'little'_ _end of summer party so was not the best idea._

"What can I say Tigger, they live to torture you." Haley answered happily, following Brooke out of the car. Haley herself, didn't quite see it from Brooke's point of view, she enjoyed school – whether that was down to the fact that everyone thought of her as being a nerd and she moulded herself to that stereotype or the fact that she just wanted to do good in school, she didn't know, but she preferred to think it was the latter.

"Why are you so chipper anyways?" Brooke wondered, a mischievous smile hidden on her lips. She always loved Haley's bubliness, she was certainly a morning person, Lord knows why. She sure wasn't. "Get some last night?" she joked causing Haley to stall.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I cannot believe you just said that!" Haley gasped with mock outrage, slapping Brooke on the arm as they continued walking. "Just because you're hungover from your escapades last night," she continued, only to pause and snicker. "Or should that be sex-capades, does not mean you can be catty with me!"

"Oh, you're witty! We have a witty one right here ladies and gentlemen, stand back and praise her!" Brooke spoke, laughing. "You're a gem Haley a gem!" she stated giving Haley a Brooke Davis one arm hug. "You've been hanging with me for way to long." Brooke pointed out.

"Only since I've been able to walk."

Pointing to her locker up ahead, Brooke asked, "Wanna, come with me so I can put these unearthly things in my locker?"

"Actually," Haley began, pointing to the water fountain up ahead. "Water's calling my name. Or gurgling it depending on how you listen to it. Either way I want the water." she explained.

"_Water_ is more important than me?" Brooke huffed. "Well, I am outraged."

"You know you're more important than water to me Tigger...unless we were stranded in the middle of a desert, and water was my only hope of survival, then you'd stand no chance." Haley reasoned logically, oh how she loved her logic.

"Apparently so!" Brooke remarked sarcastically, not that she was actually outraged, hurt or anything but amused. Haley was her bestest friend, there was nothing that they didn't joke about.

"Seriously thought Tigger, you're my most favourite, bestest friend ever...even more so than Mr. Waffles!" Haley told her honestly, with her patent shy smile, that could melt hearts if used correctly.

"Really?" Brooke asked in awe. Never, _ever_ did she expect to top that cuddly teddy, that she forever thought she'd play second fiddle to for the rest of her life.

"Totally! Come on Brooke, you knew that!"

"I do now." Brooke answered, her smile as big as her personality. Bouncing over to Haley, she once again engulfed in a Brooke sized hug. "Go get your water, I'll catch up with you in 2 sec's!"

"1, 2..." Haley counted, and smiled up at Brooke.

"Oh ha, ha!" Brooke scolded with a glare, before smiling once again, kissing Haley's cheek and headed off to find her locker.

Smiling Haley watched her disappear into the mass of the student body, turning she made her way to the water fountain.

Every year she met up with Brooke and they headed to school together. Pre-school, middle school and high school. It was a Brooke and Haley tradition, or a Baley tradition as they liked to call it, as was everything else that involved just them. Why they fit so well as best friends, escaped them both, not that they cared. They wouldn't be one without the other. Even when they came to high school and she had chose books rather than popularity, unlike Brooke who had eased so well into popularity like she had belonged there all her life, they never drifted, never conveniently forgotting who the other was. It was like they were fused together and that was how they liked it.

Reaching the water fountain, Haley smiled. _Finally water, yummy. _Leaning down she was millimetres away from tasting the beloved water she was craving right now, when from behind someone rudely interrupted her. Looking over her shoulder, she sighed as she saw a group of three girls standing behind her. Standing, she turned and faced them. "Yes?" she muttered unhappily, water was still to be had!

"Excuse me?" The blonde questioned snottily, her hands placed firmly on her hips, causing the other two to laugh. What was funny eluded Haley. "We were here first, so why not move that fat ass of yours out of our way?"

Now that made Haley laugh, she most certainly did not have a 'fat ass'. "Excuse me?" she mimicked. "From what I could tell, there was no one standing here when I got here, so I assumed it was free." Haley told them. "Unless you were standing sideways. Were you all standing sideways? No wonder I couldn't see you, you're were so thin! Gee, that really isn't healthy." Haley jeered.

Scoffing, the blonde shared a look with the other two, only to face Haley once again, and look her up and down in disgust. "I don't think you heard me," the girl stated with a smirk. "Move."

"Yeah, a world of no." Haley informed her with a look of disgust of her own. Turning back to the water fountain, water was once again within her grasp. Leaning down she anticipated the cold rush of water eagerly , only to feel a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back, spinning her around to face the trio once more.

"I don't think..." the redhead began, with a devilish glint in her eye.

"...you understand your place..." the brunette continued, her mouth transforming into a sickening smirk.

"...in the hierarchy of this school." the blonde finished, with a cruel smirk of her own, pulling both her arms back – Haley already knew what was coming – moving a step closer to Haley, she reached out and shoved her with all she could, causing Haley to crash into the water fountain behind her, while the trio laughed at her in disdain.

"Now, like I said move or..." The blonde spoke, in an almost bored tone, dismissing Haley, for all of a second, before she found herself roughly pushed in to the wall beside her. "What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again."

Hurricane Brooke was back with vengeance. She had just stepped back onto the courtyard, coming back from her locker and saw Haley and the trio – from what she could tell they were new, or else they would have known not to even think about going near Haley – she had smiled as she saw Haley blow them off, only for it to vanish the minute the blonde dared to touch Haley.

"E-E-Excuse me?" The blonde stuttered, her eyes wide, not looking as snotty as she had before.

"You heard me," Brooke ground out, her face inches from the blondes. "Touch my friend again and I swear I will make your life here a living hell." she threatened. "You're new aren't you? Starting a new school you and your friends reputations here will be lower than that stinky-ass-gas-boy, now that wouldn't make for a very happy year here, would it? Trust me," Brooke seethed. "I can make it happen."

"Yeah, you and what army?" The brunette asked haughtily, glaring at Brooke, thinking it would at least intimidate her a little. How wrong she was.

"Only, the whole student population." Brooke promised, not even gracing the brunette with a glance.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The redhead asked, her voice high and annoying, that grated on Brooke's last nerve/ She swore i the redhead opened her mouth one more time, her brain would explode to the sudden assault on her ears.

"Listen Miss. I suck on helium when I can't suck for my night job," Brooke raged, turning her wrath on the redhead. "I rule this school." she pointed out, watching as they paled, it was rather humours and she would have laughed it she wasn't so pissed off. She was only doing her duty to inform them, that this was_ her_ school and Haley was by far the most important person at this school, when it came to Brooke. "Ask anyone, Brooke Davis is the 'Queen fricken B' of Tree Hill damn High!"

"W-W-We didn't know!" Came the meek reply from the blonde.

"W-W-We're sorry!" Followed the redhead.

"It'll never _ever_ happen again!" Assured the brunette.

"You bet your ass it won't! Now let's get some things clear ok? Rule number 1- You stay the hell away from Haley, I see you within one inch of her and your life here is over. Number 2 – you don't sit anywhere near us at lunch, in fact I'd prefer it if you sat outside – unless of course it's raining, then you can sit in your cars. Rule 3 – if Haley has the unpleasant fortune of having any of you in any of her classes, you get your asses as far away from her as possible, I even hear you've said anything to her – and I will – you'll want to move states so fast you'll beg your parent on bended knees. Understood?" Brooke asked, her eyes almost black with anger. Three nodding heads were her answer. "Now apologise." she instructed, walking over to stand next to Haley. "Now!"

"We're sorry!" The trio chorused, truly very sorry, they had ever picked on Haley.

"Get gone." Brooke barked. Watching as they hurriedly walked away, relaxing when she could no longer see them. Turning to Haley she couldn't help but smile sheepishly at her. "S'up?"

"S'up?" Haley repeated, not being able to stop the laugh that escaped her. "You went old skool Brooke, on their asses! Did you see them? Oh, it was priceless!" she exclaimed happily.

"Nobody touches you. Not on my watch. That's just the way it is." Brooke let her know.

"My heroine." Haley spoke, sending a smile Brooke's way. "Thanks for being there for me."

"I'd never not be there for you." Taking Haley's hand in her own, she guided them both through the maze of students. "Let's get to class, before you get into more trouble." Brooke told her airily, grinning.

"Quiet you." Haley admonished, grinning back at Brooke.

Looking at each other they couldn't stop, the laughter just seeped from them, like all the times before and all the times they were sure that were to come.

Their laughter echoed throughout the courtyard, disappearing just like them, into the horde of students.

**End.**

**Reviewing? Let me point out that little box at the bottom. It's your friend! **


End file.
